goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Robinson
Family: Jonathan (dad), Elizabeth (mom), Alexis (sister), Max (brother), Kaitlyn (sister) Friends: Tyler, Kayla, Birthday: October 28, 1999 Voice: Simon Favorite Color: Orange, Yellow, Red, Dark Green, Purple (well a bit less than alexis), Blue, White, Black Favorite Food: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney channel/Disney XD movies, Pokemon The Movie, Powerpuff Girls The Movie, Ice Age (all of the movies), Superman Movies, Spiderman Movies, Jurassic Park (1, 2, & 3), Horror Movies, Rio, Batman movies, The Nut Job, The Lego Movie, Madagascar, Shrek, Shark Tale, Toy Story, The Lion King, Godzilla, Cloverfield Favorite TV Shows: Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, Disney channel shows, Disney XD shows, Nickelodeon shows, Cartoon Network shows, Gravity Falls, Phineas & Ferb, Fish Hooks, Shake it Up, Jessie, Bob's Burgers, Kick Buttowski, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Pokemon, Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Power Rangers, Futurama, Digimon, Teen Titans Go, All Grown Up, Beylade, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Ed Edd & Eddy, The Amazing World of Gumball, Nickmom shows, Angry Bird Toons, Robot and Monster, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Inspector Gadget, CNN, Rocko's Modern Life, Catdog, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Ren and Stimpy, Hey Arnold, Lost Tapes, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Wander over Yonder, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, Teletubbies (It was part of his childhood), Kirby: Right Back At Ya, Geo's World, Greeny Phatom, Tj's World, Rabbids Invasion, Breadwinners Favorite Animal: Crocodiles/Alligators, African Elephants, Giraffes, Snakes, Lions, Wolves, Seals, Cougars, male Raccoons, female Koalas, Dogs & Cats, Tigers, Bears, Foxes, Woolly Mammoths, Dragons, Dinosaurs (like Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Plesiosaur, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, and more) Likes: Music, Science, Art, Physical Education, McDonald's, Crocodiles, African Elephants, Lions, Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter's Laboratory, Boy Stuff, Burger King, XBOX, Disney XD, PS3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Gangnam Style, Wii, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Pokemon, Temple Run, Pokemon Games, Halo, Horror Movies (unlike alexis and max), Cryptids, Roblox, Lost Tapes, Minecraft, Legos, Dora The Explorer, Caillou, Teletubbies, and Kirby: Right Back At Ya. Dislikes: Baby shows (except Caillou, Teletubbies, and Kirby: Right Back At Ya), Pot Roast, Math, Good Luck Charlie (even though he used to like it when he was little), Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sofia the First, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Veggietales, Bear in The Big Blue House, Rolie Polie Olie, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, and some Girly-Girl Stuff (especially Disney Princesses, Barbie, Hello Kitty, American Girl, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the colors pink and light purple cause he thinks they're all much too girly for him and girly stuff for his birthday), Nick Jr, Fashion, Disney Junior, Cbeebies, Social Studies, Austin and Ally, Being Grounded, Fanboy and Chum Chum, iCarly (Season 2-5) First Appearance: Justin gets Grounded (Pilot Episode) He also guest starred in the second episode of The Crybabies Show (Ironmanfan24's show) Category:Characters Category:GoAnimate Category:Males Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Ed edd n eddy Fans Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Caillou fans